Gone
by OwlMaiden
Summary: He's gone. He's dead. He's not coming back. / Percy's untimely death, with a bit of a new twist.


_He's gone._

 _He's dead._

 _He's not coming back._

 _"No",_ she burst out aloud. _H-he has to. He promised. He swore we would never be apart. He- he said..._  
She burst out crying.

"Wh-why? How could you LEAVE ME THIS WAY? WHY? Why? W-why..." she choked out to the picture on Percy's desk.

It was a picture of them on the beach. Percy had just thrown her in the water when she had refused to put her book down to swim. She splashed him as a form of revenge. They commenced to have a water fight, and Piper got a picture of it to give Percy on his last birthday.

Today was his birthday again, and everyone was at his mom's apartment to celebrate.

 _Except the guest of honor._

With that thought she burst into tears again and threw the picture across the room, where it landed harmlessly on Percy's bed.

It's been 2 weeks since he has died. He was on patrol by the camp borders with Jason, when Arachne came out nowhere and attacked Jason. Percy rushed over to help, but as soon as he killed her, he was bitten by a spider. They didn't know what kind, but they knew it must have been special. The venom took an hour to kill him, but the ambrosia and nectar didn't heal him. Jason got Annabeth as soon as he put Percy in the infirmary. Grover was on the porch waiting for them, tears streaking down his face. He led her to Percy.

"Annabeth," Percy said, "I need you to live. Live for me. Don't try to bring me back, or bring yourself to death before it is your turn. Finish college, become an architect, marry a smart man, have beautiful, grey-eyed children, and when the time is right... I'll be waiting for you. I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

Shaking, he raised his hand to her cheek, but never made it. Her vision tunneled, and all she could see was his eyes, focused on her in his last moments. When Grover closed them, she lost the little composure she had left and started sobbing. She refused to leave his side for hours, and when she finally did leave, she shut herself away in cabin 3.

This is the first time she has left in days. The last time was at his funeral. She couldn't even bring herself to talk about him then. And now...

 _Inhale... exhale... inhale..._

She left the room to face life. She needed to move on. And she would start the day she left his apartment.

* * *

It had been 5 years. She finished collage, and now works at an architecture firm. She never truly moved on from Percy. Sure, she'd tried to have other relationships, but they never felt right.

She was driving to work, thinking about him, when a car ran a red light. She had no time to react. All of a sudden, it was black. Then, it was white.

She was dead.

She was certain of it.

She traveled through the long journey to the underworld, and paid Charon the coin she held on her, just in case of a moment like this.

As she traveled across the River Styx, she was peaceful.

Then ecstatic, which is a strange feeling to have when you're dead. She was going to see her Percy once more.

She got into Elysium, because of course she did. She helped save the world twice. There wasn't much doubt.

As she entered Elysium, she looked everywhere for Percy. She asked around, only getting confused looks, even from her friends who knew him. They all said he had never come.

"But that's impossible!" she told Selina, "He died saving Jason, and saved the world twice while he was still alive where else could he-"

A horrible thought took hold. She ran for the edge of Elysium.

She looked across the river and saw the Isles of the Blessed. And there he was. Her sweet Percy. Now forever out of reach.

 **I mean, she kinda deserves it. She never finished his list of things to do before she died.**

 **Okay, before you kill me-**

 ***dodges tomatoes*** **  
** **Sorry?** **  
** **Not really :)**

 **In reality, she would just pop into Hades castle and convince him to bring Percy to her.**

 **So this story is kinda old. I wrote it when I was 13. I edited the grammar, spelling, and tried to make it a bit clearer, but I changed none of the story, nor did I change any plot elements. If I made you cry... *cheers!* It is what I was trying to do. If not, think about it for a while, and you might find the sadness factor I was going for. But no matter what, it is an old story and I'm not exactly proud of it. Oh well, I've spent too much time on it now just to never post it.**

 **Please R &R! My 13 year old self would appreciate it :P**


End file.
